The overall purpose of this research study is to determine whether thyroid concentrations during the third trimester of pregnancy are lower in women who develop depression after they deliver their babies. Protocol 1 focuses on whether brain and pituitary gland hormones that control the release of thyroid hormone are related to the development of postpartum depression.